You Teach Me and I'll Teach You
by Pikatwig
Summary: Many realities exist. This one-shot will show you several of those realities. ...realities that were forged by myself and a dear friend. (Happy Five Years of Friendship KKD)


Pikatwig: Five years ago… we met and became friends. GT, thanks for your role in this.

KKD: Yea, without him introducing me to your work which was your take on a story of mine at the time, we never would've gotten together as buds.

Pikatwig: Yeah… looking back… it's something. We have both prepared special gifts for each-other, and you can see them… wherever they're posted.

KKD: They're gonna be our own personal gifts, but we also figured we'd both make a special one-shot for this special occasion.

Pikatwig: Now… we're gonna make something to honor our friendship.

KKD: And personally, it is special for us since I don't think I had a fanfic friend last this long and keep up with me as much as you have.

Pikatwig: I did have a friend like you before… but they vanished at some point.

KKD: Well, I'm glad we're still in contact.

Pikatwig: I did consider a video, but… that didn't work out because today is also a final and I can't edit videos until my next semester. So… story it is.

KKD: And honestly, with my schedule, I think a story is much easier for both of us.

Pikatwig: So… you may notice the title is a Pokemon reference. This will be… part Pokemon.

KKD: Part Pokemon? What's the other part?

Pikatwig: Other franchises. You'll see.

KKD: K… so, ready to start?

Pikatwig: Yep.

Disclaimers: Neither of the authors own any of the properties in this one-shot including Pokemon, Sonic, FiM, Super Sentai, Smash, Kamen Rider, Marvel, DC, and anything else reference; they belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, SEGA, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Toei, Bandai Namco, Shotaro Ishinomori, Intelligent Systems, Marvel Comics, Disney, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers. The original concepts and characters within belong to their respective owners.

* * *

-The finals of the International Pokemon Tournament are about to begin!- an announcer declared as there was a zoom in to an arena, -In the blue corner, hailing from the Sinnoh Region, Kota Hikari!-

A young man with blonde hair, a light blue jacket over a dark blue t-shirt, teal pants, green and yellow shoes, and a red hat with a blue Pokeball on the side.

-And in the red corner, hailing from the Hoenn Region, Takeshi Narumi!-

A young man with brown hair wearing a reddish-orange tank-top under a blue opened button short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and a red and white cap over his head that had a red and white badge on it that resembled a Pokeball.

-Each side is allowed six Pokemon and can switch out as they see fit. Two long time friends are about to go head to head! Let's see a good clean match!-

Kota and Takeshi walked over to each-other and shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"May the best trainer win," Takeshi smiled.

"Right back atcha, aibou," Kota smiled.

The two walked over to their spots and readied their first Pokeballs.

"Ike, Pyro!" Takeshi shouted.

"Grass, let's go for it!" Kota yelled.

A Blaziken popped out on Takeshi's side and a Turtwig popped out on Kota's side.

"Y'know, even after all this time, I'm still amazed you never bothered to evolve your Turtwig into Torterra," Takeshi noted.

"Some Pokemon are better unevolved in my opinion," Kota admitted, "Grass is my first partner after all, yet I can't see him being evolved."

"Twig," Grass smiled.

"Well, everyone to their own opinion; more power to them. But you don't always get the best by staying the same. Pyro's my first partner, and we've strived to become better over the years, and we aren't backing down now, right Pyro?" Takeshi smirked.

"Blaze!" Pyro nodded.

-Let the finals of the International Pokemon Tournament begin!-

"Grass, use Razor Leaf!"

"Pyro, Flame Charge!"

Grass quickly let the leafs from his head fly as Pyro ran across the field, body engulfed in flames, but Grass managed to speed by.

"How is he as fast as Sonic?!" Takeshi yelled.

"Just because he's a turtle doesn't mean he's slow! Thank the Pokemon anime for that one," Kota smiled, "Grass, Energy Ball!"

Grass launched a sphere of green energy at Pyro, but the Blaziken soon dodged that and was starting to increase in speed itself.

"Well, we're also fast like Sonic!" Takeshi smirked back…

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue hedgehog with red highlights and having a white mane on his chest observed a match from above next to a yellow cat with red highlights and wearing all blue.

"Who do you think will win? Sonic, Alpha or Akiza?" the hedgehog asked.

"Tough call, I'll admit," the cat shrugged.

"I'd say Sonic," Blaze smiled as she walked over.

"Of course you'd say that," the yellow hedgehog responded, "You're heads over heels for him, sister."

Blaze nervously blushed a bit as the two turned to see a magenta blur had managed to pass the blue and green-yellow one.

"Go Aki-chan go!" a young yellow hedgehog with spiked up quills, wearing a cyan top with a yellow star, white shorts, cyan shoes, and black gloves, cheered.

"You really do like Akiza, don't you, Star?" the yellow cat checked.

"Yeah, he is," a brown hedgefox wearing a black vest, blue shirt, green shoes, fingerless red gloves, and a pair of goggles that were gray that had green lenses, nodded, "Can't wait to see them get together…"

"Come on Aki-chan, you can win!" the yellow hedgehog, Star, cheered.

The green-yellow streak zipped forward, managing to get ahead for a moment via what looked to be a teleport, the blue streak then spun faster and got ahead, while the magenta one then used a grappling hook to grip onto a tree and leap ahead. The three headed down a loop-de-loop as the three streaks were looking tied up.

"It's gonna be close!" the blue hedgehog smiled.

"Come on Sonic, kick butt!" Tails yelled.

"You got this, Akiza!" Knuckles called out.

"I believe in you, Alpha!" Cream cheered.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese and Chocola cheered.

"I'm so conflicted… I want to cheer for Sonic and yet… I also wanna cheer for Alpha…" Amy commented.

"Go all of you!" Mighty, Ray and Honey cheered.

"You can do it guys!" Team Chaotix shouted.

"Why did they all get the speed?" Sonia sighed.

"I honestly have no idea, but they did," Manic shrugged.

"Tux, you see who's leading?" the brown hedgefox asked.

A black and white penguin that had light green eyes, a pair of skates (one red and one green), and a red scarf with light blue snowflakes on it, took out a pair of binoculars to see it, "It's gonna be close, but Akiza is ahead by a few inches… no, Alpha is… no, Sonic… no Akiza…"

The yellow-green light began to pull ahead and the blue one was catching up fast. The magenta one slightly shifted, but there was no room to get around them. The magenta light then saw something and quickly launched the grappling hook to it. She then used it to launch herself forward and right across the finish line first.

"Akiza wins!" the penguin, Tux, declared, "Sonic takes second and Alpha takes third!"

Those cheering for Akiza cheered in victory as the magenta blur skidded to a stop… but went tumbling right into Star as she tried to stop. Everybody began to laugh a little in response as the two got up and blushed.

"My bad…" Akiza, a magenta hedgehog with yellow eyes wearing a teal shirt and white shorts with blue highlights shorts and her barefeet, apologized.

"It's fine…" Star smiled.

"Why'd you make that grappling hook for her?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, she was begging for it after watching that one show with that one superhero," Alpha responded with a shrug.

"As if her being a Multi-Mobian didn't already give her more options to work with…" Sonic responded.

"You got em next time," Blaze told Sonic, assuring him with a quick kiss to the cheek

"It was very close. Well, at the very least, we had a winner this time and didn't have to have yet ANOTHER photo finish…" Nicole commented.

"True that," Alpha nodded.

"Still, I hope that we can have a bit of a fair contest in the future," Mina admitted as she walked over, "And hopefully, something two somebodies won't easily win…"

The blue hedgehog and yellow cat both nervously laughed a bit.

"You do remember they're mine and Alpha's adoptive parents, right?" Akiza reminded.

"Oh… right…"

"How is it you keep forgetting Takeshi and Luna adopted me and Akiza?" Alpha asked.

Mina tried to figure out what to say next as she stammered a bit to figure out what to say, but she just sighed after stammering for a bit.

"Uh… yea… we don't mean to win the contests that easily…" Takeshi, the blue hedgehog, quickly said.

"Seriously, it wasn't our fault that our powers broke the contest."

"Sorry," Mina apologized.

Star simply gave Akiza a hug and the magenta hedgehog then shifted into a hedgecat with pink cat bits, like the ears and the tail of a cat.

"Starry-kun, thanks for the support again. You're the best," Akiza thanked.

"No, you are," Star smiled.

"Well… your little bro and his sweetheart are cute…" Tux said to the hedgefox.

"Was that a compliment I heard from you?" the hedgefox asked.

"...you must be imagining things, Ian," Tux responded.

The hedgefox, Ian, just chuckled a little as he saw Sonic shake hands with his two siblings.

"Well, at least you weren't racing a winged-horse again," Knuckles commented with a slight chuckle, "Seriously, why'd you race that winged-horse again?"

"I just wanted to make sure that we'd settle that speed challenge ASAP," Sonic responded.

"Uh huh…"

Sonic then gave Knuckles a bonk to the head and they ended up getting into a fist-fight.

"So much for getting home without a fight…" Tikal sighed.

Tails and Cream gave nods as they headed off, hand in hand, smiling as they walked off. Nicole soon followed them, back into her handheld that Tails had, and other also soon left.

* * *

"Ready?" Rainbow Dash called out to somepony.

"Ready," that pony grinned as she got ready for take off.

Twilight trotted over with a smile as she raised up a finish line with her magic. The pony across from them got going at high speeds that could easily rival Rainbow Dash. The pony soon skidded to a stop, revealing herself to be a dark blue alicorn filly with magenta eyes, a rainbow mane and a tail that was purple, orange and magenta.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Amazing, Midnight. You knocked my speed record out by like 10 seconds!" Dash smiled.

"YAY!" the filly cheered as Scootaloo hugged her, "Sis…"

"I'm proud of you!"

Scootaloo smiled as she hugged Midnight, Rainbow Dash and Twilight joined in the hug.

"Princess Midnight Boost holds a speed record. Sounds epic," Dash smiled.

"...mom… you know I don't like the princess title…" she reminded.

"Right," Dash nodded, "Sorry about that."

"Hey, did she do it?" another filly's voice asked.

"Sunrise!" Midnight cheered, flying over to a little pale yellow unicorn filly with a pale pink and yellow mane, a yellow body, with teal eyes, and pink spots on her hoofs, "You were late. I just pulled it off!"

"Sorry about that…" Sunrise apologized, "I didn't want to miss out."

"Hey," Dash called out as Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer walked over, "Glad to see you could make it."

Fluttershy smiled, hugging Sunset and their daughter.

"Still can't believe you two hooked up," Twilight admitted.

"Yea, me neither. But we did and here we are," Sunset admitted, "Fluttershy, dear, it's almost time for the kids to go to the Cutie Mark Camp."

"I know," Fluttershy smiled as she turned to Scootaloo, "Can you take them?"

"No problem," Scootaloo saluted, smiling as she took Midnight and Sunrise with her, "Come on, let's go!"

The four parents simply smiled as they saw the fillies walk off.

"So adorable," Sunset smiled.

"Hai," Fluttershy nodded.

"It's so nice…" Twilight giggled.

"Still remember that one time we met Midnight several years ago because of time travel?" Dash asked.

"Uh… when was that again?" Twilight checked.

"That one time we became a group of space pirates."

"That was quite the adventure…" Fluttershy giggled, "And I still remember Sunset needing to spell it out for you since you two didn't get it for some reason."

"Oh… right… how'd we miss that?"

"No idea," Dash shrugged.

They all laughed a little as they relaxed a little with each-other.

* * *

At that moment, we turn to see two kaijin just relaxing outside, one of them giggling as she cuddled a bit with another.

"Torin, you're so much fun to cuddle with," she smiled.

"Candelilla… I kinda need my arm… you're kinda crushing it…" Torin told her.

"Oh, sorry!" she quickly apologized as she loosened her grip, allowing Torin to get his arm back, "You ok?"

"Yea," he nodded as he checked to see if his arm was ok, "Thankfully, it's fine. I'll be able to fight the Debo Monsters in the future."

Candelilla gave it a light kiss, making him blush, "...what's with the blush? You know I can heal injuries by kissing them…"

"Y-Yea… I just… just…" Torin stammered before they suddenly heard a loud crash and turned to see several Zorima, "Zorima!"

"Ikuyo!" Candelilla stated as she got up.

The two quickly got their Gaburevolvers out as well as the Zyudenshi, "Brave In!"

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA!/DRICER~A!=**

"Kyoryu Change!" they declared before they danced before aiming the blasters above their heads, "Fire!"

They then transformed into the Kyoryugers.

"Kiba no Yuusha! KyoryuRed!" Red declared.

"Tsuno no Yuusha! KyoryuPink!" Pink added.

"Zyuden Sentai… Kyoryuger!" they declared as they posed together.

"Areruze… tomete minna!" KyoryuRed yelled.

The two charge forward as they began to punch and kick the Zorima all over the place with minimal effort, not even putting up much effort.

"Think they've ever considered making a Super Sentai fighting game?" KyoryuPink asked.

"...what makes you mention that?" KyoryuRed blinked.

"Luckyuro mentioned we'd make neat fighting game characters with interesting movesets or something like that…" KyoryuPink shrugged.

Red simply nodded as they inserted a second Zyudenshi into their Gaburevolvers and aimed at the last bit of Zorima

 **=GABURINCHOU! GABUTY~RA! +GABUTY~RA!/DRICER~A + DRICER~A!=**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" they declared.

They then fired their blasters and watched as energy heads flew towards the last of the Zorima.

 **=GABOOM + GABO~OM!/DR-DRI~ + DR-DRI~!=**

" _Nice_ ," KyoryuPink smiled as she high-fived KyoryuRed, the latter just smiled.

* * *

Over in the world of Smash, Kamui was in the middle of training. Robin cheered her on as she knocked the sandbag far off.

"Nice job," Robin smiled.

"She's very skilled," Chrom admitted as a Blaziken walked over, "Oh, guess he wants a turn."

Kamui then simply walked aside as she let Blaziken leap over and attack the sandbag, "Good luck."

Blaziken simply gave a thumbs-up as the Inkling got into line, Jibanyan following Inkling, followed by Spyro and Roll.

"I'm still amazed that you got in," Robin admitted, "It's quite the sight to see."

She blushed and then kissed Robin's cheek, making him blush a bit as they hugged a bit.

"Hey, anybody see my motorcycle?" Link called as he walked over, "I haven't been able to find it."

"Nope," Chrom informed.

"I'll help you look," Midna informed as she walked over.

"Thanks, Midna. I owe ya," Link smiled.

Robin and Kamui watched as Link and Midna left and began to look when Kamui realized something

"Wait… I think I saw that Hero guy earlier. He doesn't have a bike, does he?" Kamui asked in a whisper.

"You don't think he…" Robin began, recalling what could've happened...

* * *

Meanwhile, Den-O was seen pulling up on his Den-Bird.

" **Oi! Hurry up!"** Den-O yelled.

Also pulling up were Gaim on the Sakura Hurricane, Wizard on the Machine Winger, and Cross-Z on the Machine Builder, all revving up.

" **Let's ra-"**

"Matte!" another voice yelled as Kamen Rider Hero drove up on Link's bike, leaving the other Riders a bit confused, "Sorry I'm late."

"Who are you?" Wizard asked.

"Not Decade, but as he would say, 'Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke!'"

"Takeshi…" Tiki-chan began as she flew up, "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from Link," Hero responded, "Not usually my style, but-."

"You WHAT?!"

"I never GOT a bike from that woman, ok?! I need something!"

"And you put another world at risk doing so!"

"For the record, this came from the Smash World! That world is between realities and it's fine!"

Tiki-chan was about to respond, but just sighed as she realized Hero had a point.

"Who are you talking to?" Cross-Z asked.

Hero nervously turned to them as he realized that the other Riders couldn't see Tiki-chan.

"Psychic ally. Sorry about that," Hero apologized, coming up with an excuse, "Anyway, let's race!"

The five Rides revved their bikes and soon sped off. Den-O was leading the pack, with Hero, Wizard and Gaim trying to get past each-other, while Cross-Z lagged behind due to being new to the bike. Hero smirked under his helmet before he jumped into the air and managed to get into the lead.

" **Oi!"** Den-O yelled in anger.

"Nice try, Peach Demon! Catch me if ya can~!" Hero taunted as he sped ahead.

"Tch… not gonna lose this!" Cross-Z yelled as he cranked the lever on his Diver, "Ora ora ora ora ora~!"

 **=READY? GO! DRAGNIC FINISH!=**

"Uh oh," Hero gulped as he revved up and sped forward.

Cross-Z got surrounded in a blue fire-aura of a dragon as he zoomed forward.

 **=DEFEND, PLEASE!=**

A barrier was casted over both Wizard and Gaim, forcing Cross-Z's dragon to bounce off and go flying towards Den-O. Cross-Z rammed right into Den-O, sending the peach Rider into the air and right into last place.

"Yosha!" Cross-Z yelled.

"...wow…" Wizard muttered.

"Indeed…" Gaim nodded.

"I'm still ahead you guys!" Hero shouted as Den-O angrily passed his pass over his belt, "Uh oh…"

 **=FULL CHARGE!=**

" **Ore no hissatsu waza… Rider Break Version!"** Den-O yelled as he sped up, sword at the ready, ramming right past everyone.

"Uh oh…" Gaim muttered as he sliced the Lockseed thrice.

 **=ORANGE SPARKING!=**

His armor folded up over his head and spun around rapidly before Den-O bounced back a bit. Wizard and Cross-Z tried to speed past Hero, but Hero simply smiled a little as he managed to slow down and cause the two dragons to ram into each-other.

"Wohoo!" Hero cheered as he speed forward and was nearing the finish line, "Here we go! Finish line!"

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE! N-N-N-N-NEO-HERO!=**

"Wait, HE'S here?!" Hero gawked when the motorcycle got blasted by a cyan energy shot, "SHOOT!"

The motorcycle vanished into blue light which caused Hero to go tumbling. Cross-Z managed to cross the finish line first, Hero managed to tumble his way across it in second, Gaim made it in third, Wizard crossed in fourth, and Den-O made it in last.

"Winner is Kamen Rider Cross-Z!" Ex-Aid declared.

"Man… so close… oh well…" Hero sighed as he got up and saw Neo-Hero stand in the distance, "Gee, thanks!"

"...well… you did steal the bike. Cheaters don't prosper…" Tiki-chan stated.

"Again, that woman never gave me one in the first place! Seriously, when am I gonna get my own bike?! And when is she gonna give me some answers?! Seriously, she's doing nothing but leaving me in the dark every single turn I take, not explaining why I have to destroy three worlds, just giving me vague hints of what I should do, NOTHING is explained! All I want is some answers! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Neo-Hero had walked off as Hero had ranted, due to not being able to hear him.

"Takeshi…" Tiki-chan said in an annoyed tone, before calming down a little, "Feel better now?"

"...yes," Hero nodded.

"You want a snack or something? I packed some cookies."

"Yea, anything to cool my head at this point," he sighed as he turned back to normal.

Tiki-chan smiled as she tapped his phone and summoned out some cookies that had chocolate chips. Takeshi, who had blue hair and a black jacket, then took his phone and pulled up a Marvel comic to read while he took a bite of a cookie…

* * *

Spider-Man was web-zipping around New York City, admiring the calm day as he was soon joined by the Scarlet Spider, Kid Arachnid, Spider-Woman, and Spider-Gwen. The five soon landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Nice job out there, guys," Spider-Man smiled as he high-fived Kid Arachnid and then gave one to the Scarlet Spider and Spider-Gwen, but hugged Spider-Woman.

"Same to you, tiger," Spider-Woman smiled.

Spider-Man just smiled and, after lifting up his mask, gave Spider-Woman a kiss to the forehead. Spider-Woman, after retracting her own mask, kissed him back.

Spider-Gwen simply sighed softly, simply happy for the two as the Scarlet Spider hugged her, "...thanks Ben. I needed that."

"No problem, Gwen…" Scarlet Spider assured.

"...can you guys please stop the mushy stuff?" Kid Arachnid requested.

"Like you aren't mushy with Dagger," Spider-Woman, or rather MJ, reminded Kid Arachnid, making him blush.

"Yeah… but… but… but…" Kid Arachnid stammered, trying to find and excuse, but had nothing to say.

Spider-Man just walked over and gave the younger hero a noogie, the group laughing as somebody walked up.

-Yo, Underoos! Good timing!- Iron Man called out.

"Hey Tony. Uh… could you please stop calling me that…?" Peter asked.

-No.-

Peter just sighed.

-Anyway, I need you and your girlfriend to come on down to help me with negotiations with that Wayne guy. He's being a bit stubborn again.-

"On our way," they both spoke as they followed Iron Man down into a meeting room, though all of them got out of their costumes.

After a bit, Peter, MJ and Tony walked over to see Bruce Wayne with his wife.

"Ah, Brucey, you brought the wife," Tony greeted.

"Stark. See you brought the intern and his girlfriend," Bruce responded.

"Bruce, be nice…" his wife said.

"Right… I know Diana…"

"Now then, what say we get down to whatever you're doing here," Tony requested.

"You had your bug-heroes nearly destroy a Wayne Enterprises factory here in New York City," Bruce stated.

"For the record, there was an attack on that factory by Anti-Venom," Peter stated, "And they're Spider-Heroes."

"...is that seriously the best name they could think of…?" Bruce groaned.

"Leader suggested Spider-Friends and then Web Warriors. In all honesty, they felt those were kinda silly and a bit bland," MJ said.

Peter simply glared at MJ, looking a bit annoyed as MJ shrugged.

"I see… then perhaps I'll just forward repair damage to you, Stark," Bruce shrugged as he sipped some water, "By the way… where's your wife? ...what was her name again? Tasha?"

"Natasha," Tony reminded.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, see you around, Stark."

"Nice to see you and Diana as well."

Peter and MJ just waved as Bruce and Diana left. They waited a bit before heading back to the rooftop to see Gwen, Miles and Ben talking a bit.

"And in that dream… I was aiding the Kingpin for some reason…" Miles stated, "Not sure why; that was weird."

"Well… dreams can be odd. It happens to the best of us. Had an odd dream where I ended up dying after falling off a bridge."

"...huh. I also had an odd dream where I died too," Ben commented.

Peter and MJ walked on over and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"...heh. You guys are like a family to me," Miles smiled, simply happy to hang out with them…

* * *

"Takeshi!" somebody called out, the young man with dark blue hair turning to see a blonde woman with large curves, green eyes, in blue clothes running towards him and hugging him, "I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Traffic was a pain…"

"Good to see you, Luna-chan," Takeshi smiled as he set down the comic book he was reading and hugged her, "Oh. Did you see the new Spider-Heroes comic? The latest issue came out and it was pretty good."

"Haven't kept up with those comics since Marvel and DC merged into one company. It's still bizarre they actually did that after being rivals for so long…" Luna admitted.

"But… seeing Spider-Man work with the Teen Titans was really cool…" another blonde smiled, this one having blue eyes, a purple streak in her hair, wearing mostly cool colors, and was barefoot with violet colored nails walked over, "Don't deny it."

"Well… ok, that was awesome," Luna giggled as she slipped off her high heels, showing her barefeet, with yellow colored nails, and making the other blonde smile, "You're both right about a lot of things…"

"Am I right about a lot of things, including how being barefoot is better than wearing footwear?" the other blonde smiled as she took a quick kiss of Luna's cheek, making the other blush.

"Yea, that's so true, Yoko-chan," Luna smiled with a giggle as she kissed Yoko's forehead.

Takeshi simply smiled at the two as he approached the two before he glowed a light blue color and smiled as his features softened and gained curves like Luna, his clothes shifted to be feminine, and she became barefoot with light blue colored nails.

"So… shall we all go out and have a little fun?" the now female Takeshi offered.

"...I love to see you, Takara-chan," Luna giggled.

"I love you, too," Yoko smiled.

"And I love you both," Takara smiled as she hugged them.

The trio then walked off to have some fun outside...

* * *

"Well… that's a lot of worlds we've helped create…" a male admitted as he looked at a document on a computer.

"Yep," the other nodded.

The two looked at the document and marveled at it.

"Still amazing we managed to create this many worlds through just our stories, huh, bud?" the older male smiled.

"Indeed… indeed," the younger male nodded, "...five years of friendship, huh?"

"Yea. I'm glad we've been buds for so long. And it all started with you being inspired by one of my stories, and GT introducing us."

"Gotta remember to thank him later… oh… by the way, I'll get your gift up in a little bit."

"Same here with mine for you, pal. Let me just say, I'm proud to have you as my friend."

"Back atcha, aibou…" the younger male smiled as he hugged the older one, "You're like family."

"Yea… you're like the little bro I never had."

The two simply continued to hug, smiling before they got back to typing another story…

* * *

Pikatwig: Five long years.

KKD: Incredible we stuck around each other for that long. I never had real friends for that long myself.

Pikatwig: I think I've had some for that long in real life… but I'm not completely sure on those details. Anyhow… this idea was very simple. Just a look back at various things we've made stories about.

KKD: Just some snippets to get you guys aware of the stories we're bringing up more recently, and yet us having ties to for years.

Pikatwig: The Pokemon one and Sonic one aren't exactly based on anything, just events occuring there with the characters we've had in those stories. As for the pony one… just a nod to the hiatus-filled Gokai-Ponies at the end. The Sentai one… based in Debo Sentai Kyoryuger. Smash… based on Smash Trailers. Kamen Rider… non-canon to the events of Hero. Also… KKD's first time ever directly writing Kamen Rider Hero.

KKD: Little weird for me to do so. It was fun, but I think I'll leave it the way Pika usually write him since… well, he's based off-

Pikatwig: Shh! Don't say that detail!

KKD: Oh! *covers mouth* Sorry.

Pikatwig: The Marvel one is loosely based on Fantastic Spider-Man. And the last one before reality… nothing particularly special. Just having Takeshi, Luna and Yoko there.

KKD: Yea. That's more or less our just their reality. It's fun to get this written and look back to see how far we've come.

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Still, this is fun. And while I listen to Matchbox Twenty's "Let's See How Far We've Come", I'm looking forward to see what life has in store for us in the future remembering how things started for us.

Pikatwig: ...one day, I hope we can meet in person. Just… one day.

KKD: Yea… same. And I'm sure we'll be able to meet in person one day. I'm looking forward to it.

Pikatwig: Hopefully I can record it.

KKD: Yea, same.

Pikatwig: Well… any favorite part of this story?

KKD: Not really. All of this was a blast to write, and it's hard to find a favorite for this one.

Pikatwig: Same. So… what'd you think of actually getting to write Hero directly?

KKD: It was weird. Fun I'll admit, but I think I'll leave it in the same tactic you used to write him normally, only helping directly if you absolutely need me involved.

Pikatwig: Duly noted. As for me? Well… I can't name a favorite part. This was just really good.

KKD: Yea. It was really fun.

Akiza: I'm glad you two are friends. Gave me somebody to care about. *happily kisses Star's forehead*

Star: Yea.

Twilight: It helped us have daughters of our own as well.

Dash: Yep.

Spider-Man: It was interesting having the team of Spider-Men you chose, and I'm just happy to be with MJ.

Spider-Woman: Same here with me and Peter. *happily kisses Peter*

Batman: ...why'd you blend DC with Marvel?

Wonder Woman: Does it matter? Many fans would've wanted it. *Batman just smiled.*

Torin: I had fun.

Candelilla: Me, too. This was fun.

Takeshi: Yeah. I got another girlfriend thanks to you guys.

Luna: Sure made me more interesting, being bisexual and allowing me to be ok with a threesome of sorts. Yoko's really adorable in that regard.

Yoko: I'm glad you like me too, Luna.

Neptune: Even if we weren't here, for some reason, you've impacted my reality a bit.

Compa: Yep. *hugs Neptune a little*

Pikatwig: Neat little thing… some worlds will have minor foreshadowing to future projects.

KKD: No spoilers as to which, though.

Pikatwig: One other thing. Today, a DA user will upload a picture of Kamen Rider Hero. It was neat looking. And he also did a very adorable picture of my Moon character on a date with Lillie.

Lillie: Neat.

KKD: Yea, awesome.

Pikatwig: As for the Pokemon inspired title… well… I kinda think it summed up our friendship to an extent. You've taught me and I've taught you. Make sense?

KKD: Yea, it makes a lot of sense.

Pikatwig: Well… I guess this is wrap up time.

KKD: *salutes with a smile* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig; *with tears in eyes* Just Live More.

*the two friends just hugged as fireworks went off 'Happy 5 Years of Friendship' with Let's See How Far We've Come playing in the background…*


End file.
